


The Lake

by no_named_pan_person_69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bipolar Disorder, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sirius Black, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_named_pan_person_69/pseuds/no_named_pan_person_69
Summary: This is a Wolfstar AU somone had the idea of in Janurary and if this was your idea please tell me and I'll give you credit.This is a wolfstar au about highschoolish. They live in a small town with only a few big families like the Blacks and the Malfoys the Potters and the Weasleys. They have most parties out at a special spot with one big tree and a lake. One day the Lupins move into town and Remus has to learn about this place.(This is supposed to be more of an American highschool with like a cult/gang as the death eaters.)
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic so please domt hate but if there is things that are wrong then please tell me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus moves into town. Sorry if I get information of Bipolar disorder wrong. It was the only equivalent to being a werewolf I cod think of. If there is anything please tell me. 
> 
> TW: child abuse

Remus Lupin had moved with his parents to his father's hometown. The town was called Hogwarts. His mother grew up in a city and they lived there until now. Remus has heard that there was a cult like group in this area and he wasn't so fond of living here.

He moved into a brick house at the end of a street. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Remus was happy that he got his own bathroom for once. He is bisexual and much hidden in the closet. He would be able to do his makeup in his bathroom without them finding out. The House was the end of the street and there's a passage in the back leading to the woods. There's another path and two roads but those are open to the public and this one path is only connected to his house.

He is a tall teenager for his age. He is 17 and this year is the start of his senior year in highschool. His new school- Hogwarts High- has a uniform and so Remus can't wear his flannel over a white shirt to school anymore. He has short dirty blond hair with darker roots.

There is one thing that most kids his age don't usually have. He has awful anxiety and he is bipolar. Sometimes the medication isn't strong enough to force himself out of bed. It's hard on him and he just deals with it. Sometimes he can't talk to people because they make him too nervous. 

Today he has already finished unpacking and decided to go out to a cafe. He pulled on his army jacket over one of his football shirts that his dad got him. He got his phone keys and money and headed off.

While on his walk he heard two guys behind him talking about how hot a female named Lily Evans is. He heard mean stuff about a boy with whom those two called snivelease. He heard stuff about the one with a deeper voice's parents. He found out that the one with a deeper voice was named Sirius and the other James. 

Once Remus got to the cafe and entered he noticed the other two boys enter a few seconds later. He heard them talking and he saw that the one named Sirius was shirt but had long hair that went to his shoulders. His hair was kept in a ponytail with a black pen sticking out of it. He was built good and had a nice leather jacket on. Sirius was also wearing tight skinny jeans with holes in them. James was wearing a Hogwarts lion sweatshirt with some sweatpants that are red and yellow. 

Remus went up to order and he noticed that the two boys went behind him. Remus ordered a vanilla latte and a sandwich for there. Once he left to sit down he watched the other two order. Remus decided that was weird after ten seconds so he hopped on his phone and started looking them up. Sirius was a very uncommon name and it was easy to find his profile on Instagram. Sirius Black is seventeen and single. He soon found Jame's account and looked at it. James Potter also seventeen and quarterback for the football team. Then Remus soon found a picture with James, Sirius and three other people. He found that the red headed girl was Lily Evans also known as James's girlfriend. The other two were Frank and Alice who were dating. It was five minutes later and he got his order. 

Once he finished he left and noticed that one of the boys was still inside. James was sitting alone and soon the redheaded girl joined him. He left and went to a park to sit and just breathe fresh air. He didn't notice the teen walking toward him until he said something. 

"Hi," he took out his hand just for Remus to shake it nervously, "My name is Sirius Black. I haven't seen you around, are you new?" When Sirius got closer Remus saw piercings in his nose and some on his ear. 

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin. Me and my parents just moved here, but my father comes from this area." Remus spoke.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Lupin. But now I have to go." He rushed as he walked back in the direction of the mansions.

Remus walked home in silence and decided that Sirius was just being friendly and that he shouldn't be calling him hot. Remus knew Sirius would be way out of his league and if Sirius wanted to even be friends he would've asked for his number. He decided that at ten when he couldn't fall asleep that he followed the path behind his house. 

Remus forgot how long he had been following the path that he soon found himself in a field of grass. It was a beautiful green color that looked perfect with the small patches of vibrant flowers. It all swayed nice under the night breeze with moonlight shining over it. He walked five more minutes just to come across a beautiful lake. It glimmered and shined under the moonlight and next to it there was one lonely tree and on the other side of a lake there lay a lonely picnic table. Under that lonely tree there was a dark haired boy with scars and bruises crying. 

As he got closer he saw the same boy that he met earlier. He walked up and got right up next to him. He placed his head on his shoulder and comforted him. Sirius didn't show any sign acknowledging he knew Remus was there other than his cries going softer. They sat there for what felt like a lifetime. They both wish life was like that. 

After Sirius stopped crying he turned up to Remus. His eyes were red and puffy and there was dried up blood running down his nose. There was a big bruise on his face. Remus didn't want to know what happened but he needed to help this poor boy. Remus stood up and put his hand out. Sirius grabbed it and Remus pulled him up. He walked him to the picnic table and sat him down. He sat down next to the male. Remus usually isn't this brave but he has to put a face on and try to be.

"Sirius," he started in a calm voice, "can you tell me what happened?" 

Sirius hesitated for a moment before saying in a rough voice, throat sore from crying and sobbing, "My mother did this to me." 

"Why would she do this?" Remus asked, wanting to know why s parent would do this to a child but still keeping a soft tone.

Sirius looked at Remus before putting his head down in shame. "My parents weren't supposed to return til tomorrow but their flight was early. My brother was at his friends house staying there until our parents came back. I didn't know they were coming back today so I brought someone over." He took a breath looking back up at Remus for assurance. Remus nodded at him so Sirius started again, "I brought a boy over. And when we got really far into it my parents walked into the living room to see us doing things." 

Remus took a sharp breath in that didn't go unheard. When he found Sirius's eyes he told him to go on. 

"Well my parents weren't that happy about a guy on top of me. So they yelled at him to leave and then my mother did this to me." He said, showing his face. 

Remus gave him a smile and, somehow through all his anxiety, kissed Sirius. Sirius was wide eyed but soon realized what Rmeus wanted. They spent ten minutes like that and soon Remuss phone rang, ending his perfect night. 

"That's my mom. I should answer." He said and stood up to answer it. "Hello mom." 

All Sirius could hear now was Remus's mother yelling at him to come home and how worried she was. Sirius longed for a mother so caring but after then finding him like that ten times he doesnt think he can. After what felt like an hour Remus said goodbye to his mom. 

"Goodbye Sirius. I'm sorry about your mother." Remus said before turning around. Sirius was scared he might never see him again so he caught his hand. 

"Please don't leave me." Sirius begged. He didn't want Rmeus to be gone. He felt like after he let go of the hand Remus would just fade into the world. 

"Look I need to go home. We can meet up here another time or here is my phone number." Remus said, giving Sirius a paper from his pocket. It broke his heart to leave Sirius but he couldn't stay. 

After that Sirusi let go and Remus headed home. It was midnight when he got home and he just crashed on his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic so please forgive my mistakes. Also there might be potential smut.


End file.
